Easter Drabbles
by Sivaroobini Lupin-Black
Summary: Four drabbles written for the Easter Challenge at a Good Omens role-play community at LiveJournal. Warning: crack alert!


Four drabbles written for the _Good Omens_ Role-Play Easter Challenge. Major apologies to Raphael, Dream, Belial, Uriel, Michael, Loki and Ishtar, especially Raphael, who gets messed about loads!

The Easter eggs I had to hide in these drabbles: rabbit, egg, chick, tulips, basket, grass, hide-and-seek, children, bonnets, ribbon and ducks. Enjoy the hunt, although really, I didn't really _hide_ them.

Disclaimer: **Crowley** and **Aziraphale** belong to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. **Dream of the Endless** belongs to Neil Gaiman. The **various angels, demons and other mythological figures** belong to themselves, although these interpretations of them belong to their players, just like this version of **Gabriel** belongs to me. (_My preciousss…_) XP I'm just having fun messing with them (ssh, don't tell Adam!). Apologies for the utter crack, I couldn't think of any other way to fulfill the criteria!

* * *

**Nightmare**

Raphael jerked awake with a gasp, skin covered with a sheen of sweat. He gripped his staff tightly as he mentally replayed the dream.

He, Gabriel, Uriel and Michael had been _children_. Playing hide-and-seek. And as if that hadn't been bad enough, he'd been a _girl_, with red hair and freckles and a gap between his/her front teeth, wearing a bonnet in the same bright, too-cheery shade of yellow as his wings. He growled under his breath.

The next morning, as they passed each other, Dream of the Endless smiled at him. He glared back.

~*~

**Allergies**

Raphael sat cross-legged on the grass, staying very still. Slowly, he extended his hand, palm open. A rare smile of pure pleasure spread across his face as the tiny chick hopped onto it with an inquisitive "tweet?" Its warm, feathery weight felt nice.

Suddenly, a ball of smoky grey fur landed in his palm as well, claws extended. Raphael yelped and leapt back in shock, sending both animals tumbling. He stared in horror.

"Raphael, have you seen my kitten?" Gabriel came running up, then paused at the scene of bloodshed before him. "Oh dear…"

The tiny kitten, looking like a puff of smoke, sat on its haunches, tilting its head and fixing Raphael with its pale blue eyes. There was an irritatingly cheery blue ribbon tied around its neck. "Meep?" it enquired.

The 'innocent' look would have worked, if not for the tiny, downy feather clinging to its chin. Gabriel fidgeted, running his fingers through his hair, as Raphael actually growled.

"You -" he began. He paused, his face scrunching up. Then, "AH-CHOO!".

~*~

**Easter Surprise**

Gabriel walked into the library, intending to catalogue and label some books that had just arrived. He paused; sitting on his desk was a large basket, full of tulips and chocolate eggs. There was no card.

Belial sniffed suspiciously at one of the eggs from the basket sitting on his counter. It smelt like liquor, but there was a hint of something else…

Uriel glanced from his painting of an old-fashioned Easter basket to the one now sitting next to it. He picked up a tulip, and inhaled deeply.

There was something else, Raphael could sense it. Tentatively, he bit into one of the eggs. The creamy filling washed over his tongue.

Loki could taste chocolate, and cherry liqueur, and something else besides. He swallowed thickly, beginning to feel light-headed. The room seemed to be swirling around him. Colours burst in bright explosions behind his eyes, as he fell to the floor.

As people in the Manor began to slip into the realm of Delirium, Ishtar laughed.

~*~

**Jealousy**

Crowley rolled his eyes at Aziraphale's tweed suit and tartan scarf. "Going out, angel?" He hoped not; he'd been hoping to take the angel to the Ritz for dinner (definitely NOT in celebration of Easter).

Aziraphale beamed, taking from his pocket a large chocolate rabbit, beautifully wrapped in cellophane and miracled to stay cool. "Gabriel and I are going to St. James Park to feed the ducks." He held up the rabbit. "This is for him." He frowned, then, peering concernedly at the demon. "Are you quite alright, my dear?"

Crowley miracled sunglasses on, waving towards the door. "'M fine. Just _go_. Have fun." The moment Aziraphale left, he let out a strangled hiss. A few pillows spontaneously combusted.

Outside the room, Aziraphale and Gabriel exchanged a conspiratorial wink and smile (and chocolate rabbits).

~*~

* * *

Well, what did you think? (: Did you find all the Easter eggs? Again, apologies to the players and characters, especially Raphael and Ishtar. :D


End file.
